Vix Agarra
''All men are made equal in death. Spread far and wide across the world of Lancerus are the Vix Agarra. A church of Septists, they heavily promote understanding and peace with the inevitable death that all men must face. Behind facade of utter benevolence, hidden behind library and church walls, they train their monks to battle with the fury of the fateless to defeat the monsters lurking in the shadows of Lancerus at any cost, even as their spies and assassins manipulate political strings, ever nudging the powers of Lancerus to indulge their grim motives. Guild Lore Origins The Origin of Illiv's dream How Evaerus Blackhand Became an Unwilling Cult Leader (makes most sense directly after reading the origin of Illiv's dream) How Botard became a Head of the Vix Arkrest The Formation of the Vix in Arkrest Cookies With Botard The Capture of Shamus Stormcrow Engrad the Assassin I Want Your Blood! Rhivic Making fools of ourselves at Valrose Damned Elves. Adorable fireside bonding Guild Laws '''Virtues' The dead shall be properly entombed, it is our duty to assure their souls peacefully find their afterlives. To inflict suffering upon another is to inflict suffering upon Unquala herself. Assist the mourning and the suffering in finding peace and acceptance. All of the Seven are sacred. It is sacred to pursue Justice. It is sacred to give Merciful deaths. It is sacred to seek balance between Order and Chaos. It is sacred to preserve the seeds of life. It is sacred to remember the fallen and to keep safe their legacy. These things are holy, as they carry beyond death and into the lives of those men yet to be born. Conflict among the gods is necessary to maintain balance and harmony, and is only perceived as conflict through the misunderstandings of man. Thus, all of the gods and all of their messengers are to be treated with respect, even in the face of conflict. Ranking and Leadership Ranking within the Vix Agarra is divided into two categories that eventually merge: intelligence gathering and battle. Any Vix who hold higher rank than another in one of the categories holds command over lower ranked Vix, but only regarding issues relative to that category. For example, a Vix Secret could not command a Vix Protection in battle, since the Secret only holds authority in matters of intelligence gathering and the Protection only holds authority in matters of direct battle. Leadership within the Vix Agarra is also a tricky thing. Many believe the leader of the cult to be Botard of Arkrest, though Botard frequently references to "the prophet Illiv Cell." Illiv himself however has no knowledge of the alleged title, and has delegated responsibility for leading the armies, spies, and political intrigue of the Vix to Evaerus. The founder of the Vix, he refers to Evaerus as its Heart, and to Botard as "but one of many Heads." A complicated system of authority exists thus, and it is uncertain how leadership will be selected in the future. Members Illiv Cell Evaerus Blackhand Botard Sapientia Vita Zeeno March Engrad Rorvausk Torvald